Fourth Company
Fourth Division is the Medical Unit of the Gotei 13, led by Ai Shiro. Organization The Division is divided into Advanced Relief Teams.Each team has its own specilizations. Every seated member is in one of these teams. Instead of "Seats" Shinigami are recognized by which team they fall into. Ai is just called the "mother" (much to his detest) *1st Relief Team - Ayami Tanaka - The elite healers. *2nd Relief Team - Tento Kuchiki - The Bakudo specialists. *3rd Relief Team - Gorou Kaneda - The self-sufficient team. Also in charge of the Coordinated Relief Station. The members who stay at the Coordinated Relief Station wear blue nurses uniforms. *4th Relief Team - Fa Louto - The speedy cleanup team. Responsible for sanitation of Soul Society. Hoho specialists. *5th Relief Team - Bisu Kana - The backup team. Well versed in Hoho, but good at Yoido and Bakudo too. Special Duties The 4th Division is in charge of medical and supply support. Besides healing, they are also responsible for the cleanliness of the Seireitei. The Members of 4th Division mostly use their Reiatsu for healing the wounded. They carry backpacks where they keep there Medical tools and supplies. The only member who doesn't wear one is Ai Shiro. The 4th Division was put down by the 11th division on occasions. But with their new leader, Ai Shiro, who beat all these members in Zanjutsu combat, they keep it to themselves. Barracks﻿ Like all the other Companies the Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami in the 4th. However, the 4th Company Barracks is also home to the Sogo Kyugo Tsumesho (The Coordinated Relief Station), which is primarily medical facility for the Seiretei and Soul Society. Due to not having training grounds in their barracks, 4th Company uses 6th's grounds Sunday mornings for training. Notable Members﻿ Current *'Captain (aka "Mother")' - Ai Shiro - Holds the division together. The ex-Captain who died was very powerful and it Ai finds it hard to fill her shoes. Worked hard to reform 4th Division, and establish a trusting and loving feel around the division. Only Ayami does all the paperwork, because he's usually praying/training somewhere. *'1st Team Leader' - Ayami Tanaka - Appears to be in her mid twenties and is 5'4 in height. Loves doing paperwork and cleaning. *'2nd Team Leader '- Tento Kuchiki - A young boy, but very well versed in Kido. Used to be in Kido Corps. *'3rd Team Leader' - Gorou Kaneda - An outspoken male. *'4th Team Leader' - Fa Louto - Left Onmitsukido (specifically Patrol Corps) with Ai because it was too strict, and now she leads her own Relief Team in 4th Company. *'5th Team Leader' - Bisu Kana - A slightly sadistic female Shinigami who spends much of her time in the Coordinated Relief Station, her specialty is emergency medical response and Kidou surgery. A former student of Kikou's in the Shino Academy. Former * The Ex-Captain - She was a very respected woman, and between her death and Ai Shiro's captaincy, the Company was in ruin. * Miu Sarutobi- Was the 10th seat of the fourth division after she graduated from the Shinigami Academy and before Ai took up Captaincy, she still visits the fourth division to make sure they aren't taken advantage of by the eleventh division members. Affiliations *Seventh Company - Due to Kana being there, the two divisions are on surprisingly good terms, they also train together in Kido sometimes. *Sixth Company - Due to Ai and Shibo's friendship, the members of both Companies know each other fairly well. Fourth Company also uses 6th Company Barracks on Sunday mornings to train. *Eleventh Company - Behind Ai's back, the eleventh company members take advantage of Fourth Company members weakness, although Ai often beats the living shit out of them for this. The new Kenpachi, Igeku, also tries to keep them in line. Recruitment ﻿Fourth Company is more of a family than Division. The members are not required to fight at all, but most do learn Hoho and Kido anyways. There is no recruitment, if one is to join this Division, it is because they appeared and asked for a spot. Due to this, 4th Division is the smallest Company, with only 37 members. Recruitment Fair Brochure Ai Shiro 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Anyone is welcome to join. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Very loving and supportive. We work hard to support the other Divisions. 3. What do require of new recruits? Only a passionate heart and respect for others, and themselves. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. If you wanna fight, fight me. Leave the others be. Cause trouble and you'll be punished. We all love each other and Soul Society here, we're all family. Category:4th Company